I'm Just Not Normal
by Sab0511
Summary: Welcome back to the world of Special Agent Isabella Swan, it's been 3 years since she left to hunt down the Law-Man Killer and after finding them, Bella's back to see if she can be normal, this time it's a normal college life for her or so she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everybody, it's here, finally the sequel to 'Being Normal' is up and this story takes place three years in the future, if you've read 'The Gift', you got to meet a new character, Hunter MacDonald briefly, like one sentence, but he is important to this story. There is also a new villain to this story, but I'm not saying who, I really want to know who you think it will be. Anyways, reviews are always welcomed and don't forget to ENJOY!

* * *

_

The gray desk was starting to feel like home again. The desk was littered with paperwork that any almost-twenty year old would hate. I shifted the papers, trying to figure out what still needed to be filled out after I'd captured my latest killer.

I'd been chasing after this killer for more than a two years, almost three years. I checked the calender. Strike that, three years ago today, right after junior prom at Forks High School, in Forks Washington, I'd been forced to leave, to find the person who had killed so many.

Had it really been three years, three years since I'd left Forks. I looked at the calender, yes. Three years had passed since my life had become a different person. I'd taken on the identity of Macy Anderson.

That also meant leaving behind the man I loved. Edward Cullen and I had fallen in love during our junior year of high school. Something people would say was impossible, but we'd been so in love that he'd given me a promise ring, but my life wasn't one of a normal teenager, I was a special agent for the FBI, a fact that Edward found out when I collapsed after my partner, Victoria Smith, had been killed in a house fire that the Law-Man Killer, not that it was known at the time who'd set the fire, had set knowing she was an undercover agent. Even I didn't see what was coming.

At age fifteen, I'd been recruited for the FBI from one of my father's friends with the Seattle bureau. I'd been an undercover agent for two years on a few cases before being assigned to a cast that ended with me getting shot, a rouse to get me out of commission so that somebody could kill me. Me being shot might have lead to the best thing, a chance for me to have a normal life. Even though I already had my GED, my chief, Oswald Keller suggested that I attend high school, make new friends, meet and hang out with people my own age, that also included letting go a little bit, go to parties, he told me, I haven't drank since.

I attempted to be normal, I lived on my own, still getting a salary from the agency, keep me independent, my father had recently gotten re-married and I made a little time to see them, but after that first meeting, something wasn't right, I couldn't explain it, but my intuition tells me if something is wrong, and something was up with my step-mother, April Swan.

In the mean time, while I was recuperating in Forks, Seattle was seeing the worst serial killer in years. Media called him the Law-Man Killer.

Ah... now we get into the plot of the story, warning, many twists and turns ahead, it's almost impossible to follow, even I get confused thinking about it.

The Law-Man Killer, the person I'd been hunting for the last three years, along with Dom Harper acting as my husband Eric Anderson. I said that my partner was killed, or so the world thought, by the killer, well turns out that she'd faked her own death and the with the help of her mother, April Swan (see, my intuition is rarely off), and her husband, James Smith (and I'll tell you that this guy lived so far off the grid that Dom, who was a tech geek couldn't even find him) became the Law-Man Killer. April had been set to watch me, getting close to my family, make me trust her. James did most of the killings, as a coroner he could point fingers away from the three of them. Victoria did some killings as well, she was more concerned about getting to me.

Victoria had always thought of me as a baby, I was the youngest agent in the agency, and she often felt like she had to babysit me. She also thought that the agents where this force of good, so she would frame agents as the killers of the local law enforcement.

Then she used my father to get to me, she 'killed' my father. I was so sick over that, I didn't know yet that the killer was coming after me. Edward's father had tried to get into the morgue to see my father, but had gotten kicked out. James had been the one to call the death. I moved into Edwards at that point and stayed there for the remainer of the year.

It was one big party for my best friend Alice, who played dress up with me often, even dressing me for prom, which would turn out to be the worst night of my life. I'd had fun up until Edward dragged me outside, for a private dance. That's when everything came into play, everything came to a head and almost ended with the death of two of the most important men in my life, Edward and my father, whom I'd thought was dead, but really just kidnapped. April had made a lifelike sculpture of my father and James had been the one to call the death.

Victoria confronted me the night of junior prom, her husband James and her mother, April, who was dragging my father, where right there with her. She told me all about why she'd done it, and while she was distracted, I'd managed, with Edward's help, to get the gun out of James hand, I shot his leg, he went down and was currently awaiting trial. April had dropped my father and run, the agents that hadn't been drugged or knocked out at the prom had snatched her, my father was fine and living in Forks since then. Victoria was the only person who had gotten away, after three years of running from the law, Dom and I caught her and she's in prison awaiting a trial.

"Bella," Dom said. "Chief needs to talk, congrats."

I burrowed my eyebrows, what did that mean. I pushed my short brunette hair out of my face, ever since I had to chop it off, it stayed down, unless I was willing to really work on it and put it somehow up, it stayed down a lot. I hated how short it was, but I keep it this way since the wigs I wore did better with short hair under them. I looked at Dom with questions in my eyes. I opened my mouth to ask a question, but Dom stopped me.

"Don't ask, you'll see."

I nodded and headed to the office where my future hung in the balance.

"Bella," I heard, out of habit I ignored it. "Bella." A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Shit," I twirled around and brought the person down to the ground.

"Sorry, Bella, didn't realize you where-" Hunter McDonald said. "Do you mind getting off me, sweetie."

I took a deep breath and realized what position I was in with a co-worker. I was on top of him, my arm just inches from hitting his face. I rolled off him and stood up, offering him my hand.

Hunter was cute, he had shaggy blond hair, he keep it the way most skateboarder guys did. He was tall, around six-four I'd guess. His eyes the bluest you'd ever seen. The kicker, he was around my age, twenty-three was what I'd been told. He'd helped a lot on the last case, he'd gotten really close to Victoria, but had to be pulled after his identity had been compromised. That had been two years ago and I hadn't meet him when they'd first brought him in, as I was already undercover.

"Sorry, still a bit jumpy and not use to my name."

"Should I call you Macy?"

"No, I'm just Bella, you got to keep your name on the assignment, someday when you get a new name, you'll understand how hard it is to change from one name to another."

He nodded and walked away from me. I had heard rumors that the kid wasn't up to par and that they wouldn't be letting him lose on his own yet. There was also talk that Hunter would be my new partner. Trust me when I say I'd begged for Dom, but he was partnered in every way with Ric Harper. Ric had changed his last name during my time under, when Dom and Ric had gotten married, while Dom had a few days of time off from the case. Dom still wouldn't be my partner and I hated that.

This meeting was probably about my new partner, dear god, not Hunter. He's still a wet dog, over eager to help and not that amazing. Then I realized that I sounded like Victoria.

"Chief," I said as I walked in his office.

"Bella, how is everything?"

"Good, sir."

"Great, here," he handed me an envelope. It had the seal of Dartmouth College on the front and said it was from the admissions office. "I hope I didn't over step my boundary by doing this, but Agent Harper told me that you wished to attend college, before you get to much older."

I opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_ Dartmouth University would like to congratulate you on your acceptance..._

I blinked, I'd never even applied.

"Congratulations," Keller said. I smiled. "So, you will be starting your first semester this fall. I won't call you in for any assignments for two years, enough time to get your bachelors. I'm also giving you a bonus so you can get your things for school."

I nodded, still at a lose for words. I left the room and went back to my desk. There was a bouquet of flowers sitting on my desk in a vase that says congratulations. I smiled, it was from Dom and Ric.

"Bella," Hunter came up behind me again, I jumped, again, when would I get use to the name Bella? "Congrats on Dartmouth."

"Did everybody know but me?"

"I'm pretty sure we did."

I smiled and Hunter left. That's when it hit me that I'd be going to college on a leave for two years and I wanted to jump for joy.

* * *

I hadn't realized how much I had to do, how much I had to buy. Along with getting everything ready, I had planned a trip home to see my father. I hadn't seen him in over three years. So I made a special trip on leave to go see him.

"Dad," I said as I saw him for the first time, I ran up and gave him a hug, holding on for all that I could. I had set through his funeral and now I had him back and I was so happy.

"Bells," he said. Normally he isn't an emotional guy, but today was a special occasion. Today he was crying, something that neither of us do often. "I've missed you."

"Dad, I love you. I don't say that often enough but it's true. Don't ever forget that," I cried.

"Bella, I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that. You are why I stayed alive during that horrid time with April."

After that, I declared that I would tell my father and mother how much I loved them every chance I could. We had a nice visit, something that I rarely had the opportunity to do. I could count on one hand how many times I'd visited with my father in the last five years. That was pretty sad.

My week only lasted so long. Then it was time to find out my cover story. I couldn't exactly tell my new school mates that I'd been an agent with the FBI.

"Bella," Dom said, he'd been put in charge of my cover story and helping me buy all my stuff. "You just ended an internship at the FBI. You took a few years off before college to focus on helping your father at the local level, but then this internship came up and you took it for the summer. Otherwise, you have the rest of your story. You have your associates, you graduated from high school at sixteen, you know. Just wing it."

I nodded and then it was off to shopping and shopping and more shopping. I'd never shopped so much in my entire life. I had everything I'd need for school, just from that one day of shopping. I'd never been so tired.

I had a fridge and not a mini one either, I had my sheets, posters, a microwave. Everything to make my room my home. I was just missing one thing. Edward Cullen. I didn't even know where he was going to school.

I sometimes wondered if Edward thought of me, if he cared about the girl that had chosen her career over him, if what we'd felt during junior year was just a fling. So many ifs, only on if was for sure, if I could go back, I wouldn't go undercover to find Tori, I'd leave that to Dom, but then I knew I wouldn't feel right about turning my back on something so important.

By late July, I heard who my roommate was. Erin Hart. I'd also been given a phone number, but I keep forgetting to call her. To admit it, I was really scared about meeting her, it meant that I was really doing this.

I keep training during the summer. Keller had told me I didn't have to, but I keep doing it, I would keep doing it during school. I'd be a frequent visitor to the gym. Dom had even said he'd come in once a month and fight with me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here it is, chapter 2, let me say that you get to see some old friends again, I won't say who, but I'm sure you can guess. I was asked if I would send out previews for the chapters, and as much as I would love to, I feel that I need to keep you on your toes waiting for the next chapter, so no, I won't be sending previews, sorry._

_ I am in the process of editing and revising and making this the best story possible but real life is kicking my butt back into gear and I am starting my final year of college and while I can write a thirty page (which is how long this story is), I don't right research papers so well and I've been informed that I will have a 22 paper, so I'm already flustered over that and classes don't start for another two weeks. _

_ Also, it's football season and I'm ready, I wait for this time of the year all year around, so can I hear a shout out for your favorite team: collegiate, professional or other, GO MIZZOU! I had to throw that in there :)_

_ Anyways, I'll bring this really long introduction to an end, as always ENJOY!

* * *

_

It was move in time for the new class of Dartmouth University. Keller insisted that I go to freshman orientation even though I already had my associates degree. All part of being normal. Since I'd missed out on my freshman orientation, I'd been taking classes online, he wanted me to get the first year experience.

I didn't take anything out of my new 2011 Chevy Silverado just yet, I'd wait until Dom and Ric showed up, they where staying in town a few days to help me get set up. I went to the office of the building I was moving into and found a friendly Resident Assistant.

"Hi," I said. "I'm a new student."

"You're at the right place, what's your name."

"Macy... Bella Swan. Isabella Swan."

She shifted through some folders before pulling one out and looking through it. "Follow me. Your in room 311, top floor of the building."

I nodded and the RA lead the way to my room. She pointed out little things that I'd need to know and asked about myself, before leading us to a door with a small plate on the side of the door proclaiming it to be 311. The room was only 15 foot by about 8 foot. There was about a two foot desk, attached to the wall. The two closets where in between the two desks. So really the dimensions of the room where 15 feet by 6-6 ½ feet. It was small and I'm use to cramped places, but this was tiny.

"Okay, so everything is in working order, if you have any questions or problems, just come find me, I'll be down in the office most of the day. Oh, I'm Mary by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I looked around and realized that I was thankful Dom and Ric had stayed here to help me move stuff upstairs. My phone buzzed.

_Be there about five. ~D_

Well, that meant that I had most of the day to myself, I ran downstairs grabbed my suitcase with clothes and went back to my room, changing into running clothes. I put my ear buds in and went for a nice run around campus, getting to know the campus alone.

I figured that my freshman orientation weekend would show where buildings where, but I liked doing things on my own, that way I knew the shortest route places.

Three-fifteen found me at the second cafe on campus, I bought a water and set down, doing another thing I liked, people watching. I watched them, wishing I'd thought to put my shades on, but leaving them in the room on accident.

"Dude," I heard a male voice boom from the other side of the cafe. "This year is going to be amazing, I just wish you hadn't signed up to do Freshman weekend. I get how you feel, but the girls aren't arriving for another few days."

"Em," I heard the best sound I could here, a velvet voice, Edward's velvet voice. "You could have stayed in Forks, I didn't need you to fly here with me. I'm old enough not to need a watcher."

I'd had totally forgot that I knew that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went here, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper where in their fourth year, Alice and I guess Edward, who I didn't know was here must be at least in their third year.

"The way you've acted this summer, you need all the help you can get. Tonya throw herself all over you again and you dismissed her. Get over Bella, if she wanted to find you, she could have, she hasn't. It's time to move on. Look, that girl in the corner, in running clothes, go up and say hi, she's cute."

Was Emmett talking about me? I'm in running clothes, I was in the corner, I'm a girl. Shit! Oh, please don't come over, I looked like shit.

"Keep trying to set me up and your little indiscretion is coming out, remember, pledging last year, you lip locked with a Theta pledge."

"I really thought she was Rose," Emmett Cullen said. I laughed on the inside.

"She was a red head, Rose is blond."

_And has a feisty temper, _I thought, if Emmett had cheated on Rosalie Hale, the world would end before I got a chance to see them.

"Dude, she knows, damn red head was running her mouth, trust me, I'll never mistake a freshman for Rose again."

"She beat you up didn't she?" Edward asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation, I really wanted to march over there and kiss Edward, but I couldn't, it wasn't time to see him.

I got up and ran back to the dorms, Dom and Ric would be arriving soon and I needed to shower before yelling at them.

Dom and Ric knocked on my door at five sharp.

"You two are in so much trouble," I said as I let them in.

"She knows," Ric fake whispered to Dom.

"Damn strait, why didn't you two tell me?"

"Because Keller asked us to keep it a secret," Dom said.

"You should have told me Edward was here. The others I knew about," I said.

"Sorry, it's just that we don't disobey Keller often."

"Dinner," Ric said, trying to distract me.

"You're still in trouble," I said as we walked out the door towards the cafe for dinner.

* * *

I piled food on my plate, the guys did the same thing. I had chicken strips and peas and corn. There was cornbread and an array of deserts. I grabbed a jello, Dom grabbed a cheesecake and Ric had cookies.

"Yum," Dom said as he dug into his food. "So, are you ready for classes?"

"Hell, no."

"What are you going to wear?"

"What's with the twenty questions? Maybe I'll wear sweats and a t-shirt."

"Yea, and Edward just walked in," Dom said. I looked to where he was looking.

I wasn't prepared to see him. I was in ratty jeans and a oversized t-shirt. I looked like shit. Great, maybe he wouldn't notice me. I prayed he didn't, I wasn't ready to talk just yet.

"That boy just looked this way," Ric said. He didn't know Edward as well as Dom, but they both knew how I felt over him. "Coming over."

I got up and scrambled towards another table, not wanting to see him in my present state.

"Dom?" I heard a velvet voice ask Dom. I saw him glance up at him. My breathing increased.

"Edward, I didn't know you where here."

"Yea, starting my third year, is, um, how, is, um..." he let the sentence die off.

"She's fine," Dom answered.

"So, why are you here?"

"Helping a friend move in, why don't you come by later to her room and we will introduce you."

"Sure, may I just ask, if you are here, does that mean that Victoria's been caught?"

"Man, I can't talk about it, would result in a mistrial. She's fine though, if that's what you are trying to ask. She's out from under and was meaning to call you, but got bogged down in all the paperwork. She still loves you, Edward, don't forget. Whatever happens, just don't forget what she feels for you and you feel for her, go enjoy your friends."

I saw Edward nod and head back to his friends, Emmett sitting down near him, looking towards Dom, smiling. I made my way back to Dom and Ric, sitting down, I gazed at Edward for a nanosecond.

"Bella, snap out of it."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm just-"

"In love, it's okay. We understand," Dom gazed at Ric and I felt sick, was this how people felt when they saw me and Edward?

I picked up my tray and left, Dom and Ric trailing behind me.

* * *

In an hour after that chance sighting of Edward in the cafe, Dom, Ric and I had everything brought up to the room and my side arranged how I wanted it. Dom and Ric had left, but where staying in town for awhile, they didn't want to be here when Edward showed up, they figured we would want some alone time.

I took care to pick out something a bit more cute so that way if Edward did show up, which I knew he would, he'd want answers about me, I'd be more presentable.

A half hour after Dom and Ric left, there came a knock at the door and I took a deep breath and opened it to reveal Edward. His hair looked the same, I called it sex hair, though, it looked ten times better after sex, that I knew for a fact.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong room, is Dom and Ric here?"

"You just missed them, they where in a hurry to get out of here," I said, running a hand through my shoulder length hair, it still hadn't grown all the way back out.

"You look really familiar."

"Do I?"

"Yes, like I know you," Edward said, his brow knitting together trying to place me. It was now or never.

"Let me jog your memory," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

"Bella," he whispered when we broke apart. "My Bella."

I smiled and kissed him again. We where together, nothing would keep us apart, ever again.

"Lets go for a walk," I told him, grabbing my shoes, we left for a nice night time walk around the dorms and Greek Row that we'd call home for the next few years.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hey, guys, so I don't normally do this, but I'm asking for reviews, I really want to know how you guys are liking this story, give me some feedback, I'd like to have some of your idea's to throw into the story as well. Also, there are mentions of Lady Gaga and I will just say that I am not a big fan, but I don't make a big fuss about it, I do sing along when it comes on the radio, but something about her rubs me wrong. The first meeting of the roomie is in this chapter and I'll let you in on a secret, I am using real life experience, not the boyfriend part just the music stuff, from one of my many roomie, let's just say that I've been through a few since I started college. I won't keep you long, ENJOY!

* * *

_

When Edward and I got back from our walk, he had to head back to his house, that he'd pointed out and told me to come by the Omega house anytime and that he wasn't a fan of my roommate. I promised that I would and I headed upstairs.

There was a red-head flouncing around our room when I got there, dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance'. Please, somebody kill me now, I hated Lady Gaga.

The girl was shorter than me and built slim, I took a dislike to her immediately, since the boy I was in love with didn't like her. That could make this year a whole lot more interesting.

"Hi," I yelled over the music, she stopped dancing and turned towards me.

"Hi," she yelled over the music. "I'm Erin Hart."

"Bella Swan, can we turn the music off?"

"Oh," she turned the music off. "Sorry, she's great isn't she."

"Lady Gaga, not really, I'm not a fan of her music."

"Oh, to bad, I love her and we will be listening to her,"

Oh no, I thought, she was going to be like that, well two could play at that game.

"Then when she get's to annoying for me, I'll blast Muse."

She glared at me and I knew it was time to run, but she wasn't scaring me out of my room.

"Then Gaga goes up."

"You can't scare me," I warned.

"My boyfriend can though, I'm sure you've heard of him, anybody on this campus, weather they be new or return students hear about him on their first day, Edward Cullen."

Now I understood why Edward disliked this girl so much. Of course, she was starting to grate on my nerves as well and that damn red hair reminded me of somebody.

"Oh, are you from Forks?"

"So you've heard of him," she said, ignoring my question.

"Yea, he's one of my closest friends for Forks."

"You have a D.C. phone number."

"Internship at FBI, lived with my father in Forks, dated Edward Cullen for some time."

"Not anymore since I'm with him now."

"So while we where kissing, tonight, he was thinking about you?"

That flustered her, I smiled and left the room. I walked around campus, wondering where to go, finally finding my way to the place I knew I needed to be.

* * *

This was by far the most nerve wrecking thing I'd ever done. Harder than the first day of classes at any new school, harder than looking down a barrel of a gun, hell it was harder than thinking I was going to lose my life with the one I loved the most. I had to knock on the fraternity house door and see what wonders awaited me in this place.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yes," one of the boys came to the door with a red cup in their hand. I'd heard through the grapevine from earlier today, that the Omega boys liked to party and drink. When I'd heard the word drink, I'd almost gotten sick. I won't be forgetting my first party any time soon. I'd had one to many jello shots and I'd ended up having my first kiss with Edward that night. Just wish I remembered it.

"I'm here for Edward."

"Come on in, I'm Tony," he said. "Chick in the house," he yelled.

Tony lead me up a flight of stairs and down a dark hall way, then knocked on the door. Other doors opened. Guys leaned out their doors to see what was going on. I wondered if Edward had women over often.

"You know, Edward rarely has women over, are you a friend of Alice's?"

"Yes, but I know Edward from home."

"Oh, you're from Washington?"

The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Edward, his hair tousled in a sexy way. I must have woken him up. He was in sleep pants and no shirt and I wanted to stand there and re-memorize the contours of his chest, but Tony was looking at us, expectantly.

"Do you want a tip Tony?" Edward asked yawning.

Tony held out his hand. Was he really expecting money for delivering me, yes I think so. I could have just walked in the house and started yelling for Edward, but no, I had to run across the one person who wanted something in return for bringing me.

"Okay," he made to pull out his wallet. Then he realized he didn't have it on him. "Here's a tip, get your pledges together and clean the bathrooms. Last night's party got a little out of hand and the boys used all the bathrooms. Have fun. Bella, welcome to my room."

I stepped into the room as Tony ran around the corner.

"Bells, what's wrong," Edward asked and I launched into the story.

"I hate her," Edward said as I finished the story. "She's had her claws in me since the first day that I meet her, I've tried to tell her about our relationship, but she wouldn't listen. Hell, even Alice and Rosalie hate her, she tried to join Theta and they forced her to quit."

"So speaking of Rosalie and your sister, I'd like to rush a fraternity."

"Okay, first rule of thumb: a fraternity is for guys. A sorority is for women."

"I knew that," I said, trying to cover my mistake. "I want to rush Theta. I thought it might be a way to surprise your un-surprisable sister." He let the mistake go.

"Well, rush starts Wednesday. We just have to get you ready and I'm going to have to call in some pro's. Not Rose or my sister. We'll wait for rush to unveil you to the rest of the Greek community. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice will be so excited."

"Why don't you just crash here for the night," Edward said after we'd talked about me rushing. I nodded and he fell asleep on the floor, giving me the bed. I realized that no matter how much I loved Edward, I just wasn't ready for that next step just yet.

* * *

"I'll walk you to class today," Edward yawned, getting off the bed, sometime in the night, he'd ended up on the bed, we had snuggled and I'd had the best sleep I'd had in a long time.

Edward got dressed and we walked towards where my first class was. I'd ended up pretty much staying at the Omega house for the rest of the weekend, attending the freshman things I'd had to while Edward did the things he had to do.

I'd ran back to my room grabbed what I needed, listened to Erin talk about her time with Edward, how she was staying with him tonight, I ignored her. Every night while I'd stayed there, Edward had started on the floor, but we'd ended up cuddling in the night.

"Have a good day at class," Edward said as we stopped in front of the door to my first college class. I thought I was nervous when I knocked on the Omega house door, yea, this was on a totally different level of nerve wrecking. "Hey, it will be okay. I've had McCray before, she's easy. Just take notes and things will be fine."

I nodded and walked into class. I hoped today was a short day. I looked back at the door and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back before he left. I wouldn't see him again until later tonight when he had some of his Theta friends coming over to start work on me.

"Hello, class." A fiftyish year old teacher with salt and pepper colored hair come into the room. "I'm Mrs. McCray, and welcome to History before 1776. In this class, you'll learn about important historical figures, politics, wars, and other important historical facts and figures. We will be going through a chapter a week, every Friday, we'll have a quiz over the chapter. Any questions?"

No hands rose and the syllabus was handed out. We went over the syllabus and then we started over the introduction. Finally we where allowed to leave.

"Hey," Edward snuck up behind me. I jumped. "Still a bit jumpy."

"Just don't sneak up on me, otherwise you put your safety in your own hands, you could end up on the ground, with me beating your ass," I said, trying to slow my heart beats down."

We walked back to the dorms and Edward received a text.

"Alice, she wants to go get coffee. I'll talk to you later? Come over to the house around eight and I'll have those two ladies there. Thankfully, they can talk to you for a few more days."

Edward said goodbye and left. Then I realized that I still didn't have Edward's phone number. When I'd left for the assignment, I'd had to give up my phone, losing my numbers, by the time I'd gotten back to my phone, the agency had to give it away.

I realized that I had to go back to my room, so I did, hoping that Erin wasn't there. At the moment, things where quite, but it didn't last long, Erin came flouncing in.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot, here's the thing, stay away from Edward, he's mine."

"Erin, he was never yours, and nobody tells me what to do."

I grabbed my workout clothes and left. I really was disliking Erin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Not to much happens in this chapter, except that Bella finally reunites with some old friends and it's not Jasper and Emmett just yet. That's gonna be funny when that happens. So, who do you think the villain of the story is? How will they attempt to kill Bella? (We all know that's coming.) I want to hear your thoughts in the reviews that I'm begging for. ENJOY! This chapter is a bit longer, but I couldn't find a better place to stop it, or I would have. But I know I've made you wait and wonder as to what was going to happen and with school starting up and I'm in some really hard classes, it means that updates will maybe come in twice a month, I'll try to promise that often, but I can't always promise because my classes are really hard, (I've gotten myself into an intro to grad studies class, somebody please tell me how I did that when I'm still working on my undergrad work and I don't plan on going to grad school.)  
_

I took a two hour run around the town and by the time I got back to the room, Erin was already gone. I took a shower, grabbed some dinner and then realized it was time to head over to Edwards.

"Yo," another guy came to the door. "Are you here to see me?"

"No, I'm here for Edward."

"Why does he get the good looking girls?" They guy mumbled. He lead me up to Edward's room and left.

I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Edward.

"Come in," I walked in and noticed two women there. "Bells, this is Amber and Addison."

"Nice to meet you," I said as I shook their hands.

"Edward, there isn't much to do to get her ready. So, you want to be a Theta," Amber said. "Well, instead of jeans and a shirt, do you own a dress? First impressions are always the best."

Three hours later, it was decided what I'd wear a blue dress knee length, my hair would be in soft curls and I'd wear soft make-up. The problem, I would have to do the getting ready by myself, because at mid-night tonight, Amber and Addison couldn't talk to me because rush for them began one day before it did for potential recruits.

"So, you look fantastic, it was great for Addison to loan you a dress."

"Well, since I don't own any, I mean, I never needed one. In my line of work, you don't get dressed up often."

"You looked amazing at prom," Edward said, coming to stand close to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You always look amazing," he whispered in my ear. Then he kissed me, softly. An exploratory kiss first, I wrapped my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss. It felt right, I felt whole again.

* * *

I found myself having to take deep breaths often over the last few days. First seeing Edward, then having to knock on the door at his house, my first class, after our first kiss, let's just say, that I was trying to keep myself calm. No need to put anybody on the floor tonight, I had to be careful not to throw people around tonight.

Tonight was the night that I was visiting the houses. I'd been to the other houses, but it was time for the Theta house. I took a deep breath yet again as the person leading us to the houses knocked and stepped back. Edward hadn't talked to me since yesterday morning, Alice was keeping him busy cleaning the Omega house for rush.

I heard a chant start in the house, and I went on high alert before I realized that I wasn't in danger, the girls of the house where trying to welcome the newest rushes. Again with the deep breath. The door open and I saw about thirty girls of various shapes, sizes and colors and knew that I was screwed when it came to remembering names.

The group walked into the house and I didn't see Alice right off the bat, but I knew she was there.

"Bella," I heard and turned to find Addison and Amber coming up to me. "You look amazing. Sorry we couldn't talk to you in class," Addison said. The story we'd come up with for talking to each other was that we knew each other from my history class.

"It's fine, I understand that you can't during rush."

"Addi," I heard a voice, a voice that I knew, Rosalie was making her way over, things would be really loud in a few moments. Addison's blond hair flew over her shoulder to look at Rosalie.

"Rose, I'd like to introduce you to Bella. Bella, this is our president, Rosalie Hale."

Rosalie looked at me, pushed her blond hair out of her face, extended her hand, I shook it, then she started to look at Addison and Amber, but did a double take. Her face lightened to surprise.

"Bella," Rosalie's smile got bigger. Her eyes got wide, than a small scream came from her mouth. "OH, MY, GOD! That's why Edward's been so different."

I was engulfed in a hug from my best friend.

"Rose, suffocating me."

"But your back, are you really Bella?"

Only I knew what she was talking about, she was asking if I was undercover.

"Yes, I'm really Isabella Swan, Rose."

That brought a whole new round of hugs and jumping and squealing. I wasn't sure if I was could handle Alice's reaction.

"Alice doesn't know does she," Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet, but I'm sure she will in a few seconds."

"Excuse me," I heard another familiar voice. Alice.

The girls started sitting down. I set down, Rosalie right beside me.

"So, we've had a few moments to mingle, but now we are going to introduce ourselves."

"She's the pledge educator," Rosalie whispered to me.

The girls, both members and rushes alike introduced themselves. I knew that when it came to me, Alice would die, she always thought she couldn't be surprised, but I'd done it a few times in the past.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm the president, I'm from Forks, Washington and I'm just starting my third year. I joined because my boyfriend is in Omega Rho and he wanted me to see what Greek life was like. Excuse me, he's my fiancee, after last night."

It was my time. Time to see Alice shocked. I heard a gasp from her area, she just realized I looked familiar.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, from Forks Washington. I'm a new student and I am joining because my two best friends are Theta's, even though they didn't know that I was here."

Alice watched me as the others introduced themselves, I listened and watched them. Then it came time for us to talk and hang out. Alice made a bee line for me and almost tackled me to the ground.

"BELLA!" She yelled, I blushed because everybody looked at us. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to understand what it's like to be a normal college student."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Wanted to surprise you."

"You always do, that's why Edward was so weird today, like he wanted to get away from me, he wanted to get to you."

"Well, yea. We've started dating again."

We talked until it was time for me to leave and promised that after rush that week, the three of us would get together for coffee this weekend.

* * *

"The ladies of Theta Omega Chi would like to invite Bella Swan to join our rank. If you accept, please be at the house at six thirty for a pledge mixer," Edward read the invite again, Friday after classes. I'd been to scared to read it when I'd gotten it, so I'd ran right over to Edward's room to have him close when I finally opened it.

"So, does that mean I'm in."

"Yes, you just have to make it through pledging this semester and your in."

"I just hope Alice and Rose don't go soft on me. I want a true pledging experience."

"I'll tell them. So, what are you wearing tonight to the mixer?"

I told him about the dress that I'd went out and bought. It was a knee length and a blue color. Edward had once told me that blue was a great color on me. We talked for awhile longer, there just never seemed to be enough time for us to talk, we had so much to catch up on.

"Oh," I saw the time, "I have to go."

"Wait, I have something for you," Edward got up and went to his desk. "It's been three years, Bella and not a day has went by that I haven't thought about you or that promise we made. I just want you to know that you've always been in my heart and I want to reaffirm that promise we made."

He opened his hand to reveal my promise ring from high school. It looked exactly the same. I picked it up and fingered it, then I placed it back on my ring finger.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered just before I kissed him.

I was a bit late for the mixer, but I really had a good reason, okay, so a boy wasn't a good reason. I hoped they understood. I ran to the house and noticed everybody was still standing outside.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the girls.

"Oh, we are waiting for our turn to be introduced."

I nodded and set there, talking with the other girls. I tried to memorize all their names, but that was something that I wasn't good at, in my line of work, you don't memorize names unless you are chasing after them.

"Next," I heard Alice say as the door opened. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'll go," I said, I heard her squeal.

"You came."

"Of course, oh," I held up my hand to show Alice the ring that wouldn't leave my finger anytime soon.

She squealed again. "Finally, come on."

She lead the way into the house.

"Bella Swan, first year here, transfer student."

A round of applause went through the house and I was sweep up in meeting and getting to know all my new sisters.

The rest of the new pledges came in and where introduced, I applauded each of them as they came in. Alice and Rosalie never strayed to far from me. Rosalie told me that Alice was scared that I'd disappear again, she'd even been watching me very closely after she saw me for the first time. She couldn't talk to me, but she'd been watching my every move.

"Okay, ladies, we are out of toilet paper," Alice yelled from where she was standing near me.

"TP run," the actives yelled. I gulped, I had an idea of what was coming.

"Okay, pledges your first official act as Theta pledges is to get us free TP. Go!"

The pledges, myself included ran out of the house and went to the other dorms, grabbing bags from our rooms and loading them with toilet paper from our public restrooms.

One of the girls even grabbed a full box of un-opened TP from the maintenance closet that she knew was open all the time for students to grab what they needed.

We ended up bringing back over a hundred rolls. We where then released, but I was grabbed by Alice.

"Stay here, tell us everything."

"Don't leave anything out," Rosalie glared at me.

"I can't, it would compromise the case."

"Fine, nothing about Victoria, can we asked if we will be called to testify?"

"Maybe, you where at prom that night," I said. Thankfully, Alice had pulled me up to her and Rosalie's room. "I know Edward will have to, he was with me when I shot the shots on James and April. But since neither of you saw anything, I don't know. I'll ask Keller later."

"So, who's your roomie?"

"Erin Hart," I said with venom in my voice.

"I hate her," Rosalie said. "She had her claws in Edward for a semester, we made pledging to hard for her, she quit."

"Well, I have the ring back from Edward, so I'm his and he's mine, so all ladies should back off."

"He's a hot commodity here, he's president of Omega, and that's a great fraternity."

"Your boyfriends are in Omega, your a bit bias, but I wholly agree."

"_Your_ boyfriend is in Omega," Alice mimicked, placing a certain emphasis on your.

"Oh, do you want the car back. Charlie gave it to me when we left, he said it was what you'd want. It's here," Rosalie asked.

"No, keep it, I got a truck now. I'm doing more driving now than I was. Did it make it cross-country okay?"

"Ran like a dream, Bella, you have to believe in Dom and your abilities."

I smiled. I was glad Charlie had given Rosalie the car, she'd get more use out of it than I would. Of course, I'd be driving the nine hours to D.C. every once and a while when the trial started.

"So, have you and Edward had your first date?"

"I've got a promise ring from him, yes, we've had our second first date."

"So what happens when you get called back to work?"

"Not gonna happen, I've got two years of paid leave. Summer included as long as I'm in classes. Keller promised."

"Keller also promised five months last time."

"I made it five months. I just had a killer after me."

"Have you seen Charlie, he was really beating himself up over your case, because he was used to get to you."

"I went for a week vacation to see him. We had a nice visit and I'm calling him every day telling him about things. I learned to love what I have, and show my love after this last case."

Rosalie and Alice smiled.

"Why don't you crash here, Erin is a bitch and we need to talk, major girl talk, we got two years worth of shit to tell you and weddings to plan."

"Um... Edward and I are only promised."

"Not you silly," Alice said. "Rose and Em and then me and Jazz."

"Double wedding?"

"No," they replied at the same time.

"But you are my maid of honor," Alice said

"Mine too," Rosalie said.

"How's this going to work when I have my wedding, you can't both me maid of honor," I asked.

"Double maid of honor."

"No," I laughed. We talked well into the night before I fell asleep on Alice's couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, since I'm really suppose to be writing an analysis over The Theory of Narrative, but putting it off since I don't want to do it, I figured I would put this up since I was suppose to Saturday (the day I told myself I'd put it up, but forgot in all the excitement of the first football game I could get to), so I'm, as always procrastinating over homework, but rewarding my loyal readers, so I hope I don't let you down. ENJOY!_

* * *

I walked into the room that next morning and hoped Erin wasn't there, but she was and she gave me a death glare.

"So, I heard from one of the Omega boys that you have a ring now."

"Yea, I've had it for years."

"Years, then why didn't I see it until today?"

"Because I just got it back from Edward. He stole it from me back in high school and held on to it while I was at an internship at the FBI," I through that out, hoping to get her off my back.

"FBI, ha, think of a better story to tell Edward, he likes his girls in bed only, trust me, I know."

"I know more about Edward than you will ever know, including how he is in bed."

"He has never been in bed with you. He wouldn't stoop so low."

A knock came at the door, Erin opened it and in walked Alice and Rosalie, who glared at my roommate.

"How would you know, you weren't with him last night," I lied. Hoping this would get her off my case. Oh it did. A fist came flying at my face, I ducked. I wasn't throwing punches unless she made contact, and her second blow did. Right to my jaw, I felt it pop, damn.

I grabbed her arm and flipped her on the floor.

"Alice, get an RA."

"Oh, I'm already here," Mary said and I noticed that Rosalie was coming in behind her. "I saw it all."

I rubbed my jaw, popping it once for good measure.

"Grab your stuff," Alice said furious. "Your staying at the house until Erin is moved out. Mary, I presume that she's getting wrote up?"

"Yes. She'll be moved out as soon as possible."

Alice nodded and started grabbing my clothes. Erin was snarling at me. I threw Alice a bag and she stuffed clothes in it. Rosalie lead me out, I wanted to hit her, I hadn't even gotten a punch in.

"Calm down," Rosalie was almost restraining me, my instincts where kicking in and I was ready to kill.

"Bella," Mary came out. "I'm leaving her in there for a second, I need to know what happened. I saw her throw the first punch, but what was it over?"

"You left her and Alice in there alone? Open the door," I warned. She did and Alice was having a stare off with Erin. "We where fighting over Edward, he's the guy I've been promised to since junior year. We just had to have some time off, due to personal reason's on my part. She's been obsessing over Edward for some time this last week."

"I remember last year, no need to say anymore. I'll get the RD, you just get away. I won't leave her in the room alone."

"Thanks." Mary went back into the room. Alice and Rosalie dragged me back to the house.

"That was scary," Alice said.

"Very," Rosalie agreed.

"That's what I'm trained to do. I didn't even think when I saw that fist, I just let my instincts take over."

"What about doing a class for the girls on women self defense."

"No," I said. "I want to be normal."

"What about Dom and Ric coming in to do it."

"I'll ask."

* * *

"Heard you got into a fight," Edward said as I walked into the Omega house, how fast did news travel around this campus, the fight had only happened an hour ago. "Alice called, said you where gonna find a place to relax, I figured you'd show up here eventually."

"Yea, but don't worry, I didn't hit her, she just got a good one in at my jaw."

"I see that," he said coming closer to me, giving the place where she'd hit me, a small kiss, causing me to cringe. The guys in the living room whistled and I turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry, did I hurt you," Edward asked.

"No, it's just a bit sore."

"Can you two get a room," Tony yelled from where he was sitting in the front room playing the latest game console with his brothers.

"Heard you had it out with Erin, good job," another guy yelled.

"Come on," Edward said and led me up to his room. As soon as his door was closed, Edward's lips attacked mine.

I fought for dominance and my hands started trying to unbutton his shirt, which I succeeded to remove. It was the first time that I'd had him shirtless in three years.

"Bella," Edward panted, breaking our kiss, I tried to get back to his lips, but he was pulling away. "Honey, not tonight."

"What, why?" I asked, I was scared that things had changed.

"Honey, I have no condoms," Edward said.

"Oh, I'm that out of practice, it's been awhile."

"Hey, me too and when you are around, I just forget, that's why I had to stop us early."

"Well, you know, we can have fun," I said, grabbing the bulge in his pants and he moaned. We had fun late into the night.

It was three that morning before I had to sneak out of the Omega house and back to Alice's room. Thank god nobody was up at that time, I snuck up to the Alice's room that she shared with Rosalie and knocked softly. I heard padded footsteps come to the door and it creaked open. A very tired Alice glared at me.

"Rose is at Em's, so she said you could crash in her bed. Oh and the six of us are having lunch together, I text you, but you never text back," Alice said yawning.

"Yea, we where busy."

"I don't want to know about my brother's love life. Lunch tomorrow, text him. Good night," Alice yawned again for affect and went back to bed. I sent Edward a text, he text me back that he was glad I made it to the room and that he'd see me in the morning.

* * *

"Edward called," Dom said when I called him for the class that I said I'd ask Dom about. I was walking towards the cafe where I'd be meeting Edward and the others. "Said you had a fight. Please tell me you beat her ass."

"No, I didn't hit her at all, but I do have a great bruise on my jaw from where she hit me. I had to pop it a few times just to get it to stop hurting."

"Ouch, what are you doing today, it's your first weekend at Dartmouth."

"Well, Em and Jazz haven't seen me yet, so I have a feeling that the six of us are just going to hang out and chill this weekend. Maybe see a movie or something. Oh, before I forget, Rose wants you to to do a self defense class for the girls of Theta."

"Sure, doll, anything for my girl and her friends."

"You just slipped into being Macy's husband," I laughed.

"I kind of liked being your husband. Except that I'm totally in love with Ric."

"You're cheating on me," I laughed. Dom and I had these little inside jokes that we would bring up at random times.

"Well, I've been with Ric for longer. Anyways, tell Rosalie I'll call her later. Have fun."

"Alright, love ya."

"Love ya, too." I hung up and felt a hand come down on my shoulder, which stopped me and I grabbed at it, but the hand was gone. I spun around and arms wrapped around my waist, my heart was racing.

"Hey," I took a breath when I saw that it was Edward, who was smiling down at me.

"Are you really trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I forgot. I'm so sorry. How is your jaw, the bruise looks really bad."

"It hurts. I'm just getting through it," I said, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. Then the lips and I tangled my hands in his hair.

"AH..." I screamed as I was picked up from behind, I started thrashing around, landing a kick in the groin of the person assaulting me.

"Shit," a male voice said. I was set down and I realized who had grabbed me.

"Oh, I so wanted to see what happened when Em grabbed you," Rosalie laughed behind Emmett. "That was pretty damn priceless."

"Jasper, your turn to scare Bella," Alice laughed. I looked at Emmett and noticed he was doubled over.

"Hell, no," Jasper said. "Alice, if you want kids, you'll keep me away from her, she's deadly."

"Emmett, are you okay, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know I took my own life into my hands when I did that, Rose dared me," Emmett laughed and I gave him a big hug after he righted himself. "It's so great to see you, Bella. It's been way to long."

"I agree."

I moved to Jasper next and hugged him as well.

"We kinda figured you'd at least come back to us in one piece, not bruised," Jasper joked and I shot him a glare.

"Lunch?" Emmett asked, cutting my glare towards Jasper short, I nodded and we headed towards the cafe.

I loaded my plate with the food and headed to find a table for the six of us. I heard the Omega boys asking Edward, Emmett and Jasper to sit with them, but they said they couldn't, they had a friend back and they needed to hang with me. I smiled, it was nice to be back with my old gang and not a threat of a killer stalking me.

Edward set down next to me, Alice was on my other side, Jasper was next to her, Emmett was on Edwards other side and Rosalie was sitting across from him. It was nice having the whole group back together after three years.

"So, party tonight at the Theta house, boys you coming?"

"Of course," Jasper and Emmett said.

"No," I said.

"Why not?"

"I remember my first party."

"Honey," Edward said. "Had you not went to that party trying to be normal, we wouldn't be together." He leaned over and kissed me. A gasp went through the cafe.

I cocked my eyebrow at him as he pulled away.

"Hey, I'm not a player, I've been in a committed relationship for the last three years, she just didn't know that. Most people here think she's from back home, not a lie, but not the whole truth either."

"And I," I started, but somebody came up behind me and hit me in the head.

"That's for getting Erin suspended."

Oh, shit, I'd just made an enemy.

"Actually, she threw the first punch," I fired back.

"Well, you started it by taking her man."

"Her man? No, everybody in this cafe needs to understand that I am his women, I'm the one he loves and I'm the one he's promised to. Since high school."

"Just because you think your some hot shot FBI wanna-be intern, doesn't make you promised to Edward, stay away from Erin's man."

I was seeing red and I was ready to kill, arms locked around me and dragged me out of the cafe, my food uneaten. This little lunch excursion was a bad idea, but as long as I was with Edward, these things where going to happen.

"Bella, please don't kick me in the balls again," Emmett pleaded, he was the person restraining me, Jasper was close by holding Alice and Edward was holding Rosalie, how had I ended up with Emmett and Edward was with her.

Probably because I was trained to kill and Emmett was the only person stupid enough to grab me when I'm pissed.

"Bella, settle down," Edward said from where he was restraining Rosalie, who was thrashing about and yelling every cuss word under the sun to that bitch. Alice was cussing up a storm right along with Rosalie. I was ready to thrash and kick to get out of Emmett's embrace.

"Let's get the girls back to the house," Jasper suggested.

"No," I said. "I'll go back to the cafe and deal with this."

Yea, that didn't fly, Emmett threw me over his shoulder, which I hit repeatedly on the back, and headed towards the house, then threw me down on the couch. I frowned at him as Rosalie and Alice came down on the couch as well.

"Try throwing us down a little harder, shit-heads," Rosalie spit out, Alice and I nodded. "Do it again and we will but Bella on you. That will teach you a lesson."

Crossing my arms, I glared at them, wondering where my gun was stashed, I needed a couple of heads on my wall.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I'm not going to give you much of an intro on this because my better intro is in the next chapter, considering I just attempted to have it jump from chapter five to chapter seven. While there might not be much happening in this chapter, it's still important, what chapter isn't, I don't write much fluff in this series. Oh and if I survive this semester, I do have another sequel planned, but don't even think about looking for it until winter holidays, because I don't like this Intro to Grad Studies class I"m taking and I'm still doing under grad work, please tell me who this works out? Okay, that's enough for my bitch session on school. Because I flubbed up tonight, you get two chapters in stead of one, because the next chapter is amazing! ENJOY!_

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed pretty uneventful. I could tell that my friends where really keeping an eye on me, they wouldn't leave me alone. If they couldn't be near me, they stuck some unsuspecting Theta or Omega pledge to hang out with me.

For the Theta pledges it was time to get to know Bella, for Omega pledges it was time to get to know the presidents girlfriend. I totally knew what was going on, they where trying to make sure I didn't get into trouble.

Weeks passed and Edward keep getting distant. I was starting to worry, after that night of fun, he didn't bring sex up again and I noticed. I was worried that he'd fallen out of love with me. We where together all the time and Edward acted fine, but with my training, I knew something was up.

"Dom, I don't know what to do," I told my friend as I spared with him a week before mid-terms. Dom had flown up to see me and work with me in the gym for a few days. It was nice having him back. "Edward's been distant and I'm not sure what I did."

"Did you really think this was going to be easy? You two have always had a weird relationship. You where away for three years, while he set and waited for you. You both love each other, you're just having to get use to being normal. When is the last time you actually used your gun?" Dom asked as he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes.

"I haven't. I have it, but I haven't felt the need to, except on Em a few times. Why do you ask?"

"When you where home for those five months, you always had that gun with you. Was it because you didn't feel safe? You didn't have anybody when you first moved there. Here, you are more at home, since you have your five best friends from that time. You feel safer. More at home. Your comfortable. Maybe that's what's wrong, you two have become comfortable and you need to spice it up a little."

So I did, Dom dragged me to the lingerie store and made me get some sexy things. This was really embarrassing. Thank god he was gay. He wasn't enjoying this at all, yet he made me come along. He was really rooting for Edward and I.

After shopping, we even stopped and got condoms, Dom dropped me off at my dorm that I shared alone since Erin had been suspended.

"Call me later, after the fun is over."

I smiled and went up to the room. I changed into my new under garments and put on some cuter clothes. Then I headed over to the Omega house, just going in without knocking anymore.

"Chick in the house," I heard one of the boys yell. I flipped the finger towards where most of the boys where sitting.

"PISSED GIRL IN THE HOUSE!" Another guy yelled. I laughed and headed up to the room. Guys where heading back to there rooms in towels, but I had one destination in mind and nothing was going to stop me from getting there.

I reached Edwards room and opened the door. Edward was still in bed, softly snoring. That was about to change.

"I don't want to be comfortable," I said very loudly. Edward flew up out of bed and landed on the floor.

"What? Yea I want to be comfortable in bed, Bella, what's wrong?"

"I haven't carried my gun since I started here."

"Bella, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm comfortable here, I have my five best friends and I don't feel the need to carry my gun or knife with me everywhere. I don't want to be comfortable, I want spice, I want adventure, I want... you."

I walked towards the bed, taking off my shirt in the process. My jeans went next, I grabbed the condoms out of my pocket and I crawled up to where Edward was. I kissed him.

* * *

"Well, it's not everyday that my girlfriend seduces me like that. I must admit, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," I said, giving him a kiss on the neck, sucking just a bit, leaving a mark. He moaned.

"What are the guys going to say about that mark."

"Your whipped, and I _love _it," I said smiling. I licked my lips and we started off on the second round

My phone buzzed early the next morning, alerting me to a text. I couldn't believe that we'd spent a solid twelve plus hours in bed. I'd even overslept for classes, missing my first class of the year.

Edward's arm tightened around me as I tried to grab my phone, I reached it and flipped it open.

_Call Keller!_ Dom sent me, oh dear.

"Edward, I need up, I have to work a few moments." I pushed the arm off me, it flung back over me. Okay, Edward wasn't going to let me up without a fight. I forgot trying to get out from under him. I just called Keller.

"Hello?"

"Chief, it's Swan."

"Aw... Bella, how is school going?"

"Good sir, I just received a text from Dom saying to call you."

"Yes, I tired to call you, but you didn't answer."

"Yea, class and all. So may I ask as to why you need me."

"Well, the trial date is set to start during December, I'm going to need Edward to testify as well, he was there with you when Tori shot at you."

"Yes sir," I said. I felt Edward start stirring next to me. He grabbed at my breast. Please don't be horny at this second, I prayed. "Chief, I need to go, I've got class here shortly and I have a test."

Edward was still half-asleep and was running his hand up and down my thigh. I tried to swat him away, but he wouldn't and his hand was moving higher, I gulped.

"Okay, I'll call you later with more information."

"Okay, thank you, good bye," I hung up and moaned, my breath coming out in pants. "Edward, wake up."

"No, baby."

"Edward, that was Keller, wake up," I panted.

"Who's Keller, Bella," Edward asked, his lips attacked my breast, that's when I slapped him.

"I'm sorry," I said as Edward set up and started rubbing his cheek.

"If you wanted me to stop, than all you had to do was ask," Edward said, he was more awake now.

"Honey, I did, and I was on the phone with Keller, you asked who Keller was, he's my boss."

His face filled with horror. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay, so the trial starts in December."

"So much for not working for the next few years."

"Well, Mr. Smarty Pants, you get to come along as well. You are testifying. So am I and I knew this was going to happen."

"Yea, I figured it would to, now where where we?" I giggled and Edward continued his exploration of my body.

* * *

I grabbed a beer from the bar. The beer wasn't for me, it was for one of our alums who was visiting for Homecoming. We pledges where in charge of being bitches for the alums that where in. If they wanted something, we had to get it for them.

"Here you go, Marisol," I handed a beer to Marisol Marks.

"Thanks, why didn't you get you one?"

"Oh, I don't drink. My job frowns highly on drinking."

"Where do you work?"

"Oh, I work at a outdoor store."

"Oh, that's cool, yea, you wouldn't want to be drunk or hung over for a job that means you have to deal with people all the time."

I smiled and went to find Alice.

"I really dislike alums, I almost let it slip that I worked for the FBI."

"I'm sorry, you need a drink."

"No," I said.

"Yes, drunk sex is great."

"I'm not drinking. And the sex is more than great already."

"You did it and didn't tell me?"

"Figured you didn't want to know about his sex life."

"His, no. Yours, yes. I'm your sister and we want to know about this. Now excuse me, I have to go and tell all the girls about this one."

Alice hummed as she walked away, I wanted to stop her, but it was inevitable that my sisters would find out.

"Oh, we are going to the Omega house tonight and you are drinking, number!" Alice yelled back at me. I sighed, this is why I was screwed over homecoming weekend.

* * *

That night, it took me hours to get ready for. Alice did my hair, Rosalie helped with my clothes, they had me in a long tight shirt and black leggings, the shirt was deep blue and one shouldered, revealing some cleavage, but leaving a lot to imagination. My hair was in curls down my back. They did my make up and I had to admit that I looked amazing.

We headed over to the house not to long after that. But not before Alice and Rosalie had one last trick up their sleeve.

"Edward, won't be able to keep his hands off you, bottoms up," a shot glass was shoved in my hand, I knew what it was, UV Vodka, Apple, the green liquid was like liquid courage to me, and I didn't fight it, I took it.

"Yay, Bella, you just took your shot, now can you drink again?"

"Fine, but not as hard core as last time."

"Fine, but a few beers?"

"Maybe."

Alice smiled and we left.

The party was in full swing when we got there. Alice ran to find Jasper, while Emmett found us, he gave me a hug and a drink was shoved in my hand, I tasted it and found it to be beer. I didn't like the taste, but I drank it anyways, otherwise harder stuff would be handed to me.

"It's an acquired taste," Edward said behind me. "You learn to like it if you drink it often enough. Hi," he said, giving me a kiss.

"Hello. So how is this party rated."

"It's went up ten fold since you got here," he smiled down at me.

"Good," I said and we went to the dance floor and I remembered the dancing the night we'd had our first kiss, I'd been a slut that night. I liked it then, so I grind-ed into him now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, I'm finally giving away some of the original epilogue to 'Being Normal'. I've finally committed to what happens in this chapter, I think it really feels write in this chapter and I hope you agree. Let me give you some inside into the original epilogue (which I might post sometime soon.) Anyways, I had always planned for them to end up like this, but it just didn't feel right when I wrote the epilogue, so that's why I've keep you in suspense for so long as to the one thing I'm sure most of you wanted in the epilogue. Now, for me to post another chapter, is if I get 35 reviews, the only thing that would stop me is if I start stressing over a four page paper I have due in a week, so if I get the reviews and it doesn't get posted, I'm truly sorry, but school must come first. If I get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll post the original epilogue in it's unedited version, which was pretty edited since I was posting it, before I chose to write the sequel and it got pushed to the back burner. Anyways, ENJOY!_

* * *

I ended up having fun that night, and I remembered it the next morning when I woke up in Edward's room. His side of the bed was cold so I got up and went to the restroom. I know, Edward told me never to use it, but really, it wasn't that bad.

I forgot that I was only in Edward's shirt, I made it to the bathroom but coming back, the guys where coming back upstairs and I blushed as I scurried back to his room. Whistles followed me, I knew I was tomato red.

My phone buzzed. A text from Dom.

_Be at shooting range in half an hour! Bring Ed._

Okay, weird, was Dom trying to tell me something? I put some pants on and went to find Edward. He was sitting in the living room with his brothers playing video games.

"You have a hot girl in your bed and you are playing video games?"

Edward looked up at me.

"I'm running over to the room and getting some work out clothes, I think we should work out with Dom today."

When Edward heard Dom's name, he knew something was up, so he got up and came to me.

"I'll pick you up in twenty," he said.

"How far is the shooting range?"

"It's just under the school, we can walk from here."

I nodded and took off in a run, I opened the door to my room once I got there and I changed into my work-out outfit, short shorts and a fitted top, the shorts where black and the top was pink, a present from Alice. I grabbed my gun and left.

I ran back down stairs and found Edward already waiting, I guess I wasn't the only person wondering what was going on. He was in loose fitting shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I grabbed his hand and he lead us to the shooting range, Dom was already there, along with Ric. They where already having a fight over which gun was better. Personally, my hand gun was the best.

"Bella, Edward, great your here early," Dom said, pushing his blond hair out of his face, he looked at us then at Ric who grinned, his dark red hair was getting to long.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much, you have your gun? Nice top by the way."

"Thanks, and yes, I have my gun, why?"

"We have a training exercise today," Ric said. "Shoot the target, Bella."

I grabbed earmuffs, put them on and got into my stance, I released the safety, pulled the trigger and let the bullet fly towards the target.

"How did I miss," I asked as I came back to the boys, "I don't miss, how did I miss?"

"Your comfortable, so Keller, wants you to have another trained person with you at all times, meet Edward, the soon to be trained hit man," Dom said.

"I missed, that's not normal, how can I miss, I don't, I haven't missed a target in years, since I was first learning," I fumed, I put the earmuffs back on and went back shooting off a few more bullets, missing three more times. I walked back, a pout on my face. "What the fuck."

"Honey, don't say fuck please," Edward said. "You are just comfortable, it's okay, that's a good thing."

"No it isn't," by this point I was hysterical, "I just missed four times, four, Edward, four. That is four to many, if that had been a shooter, I'd be dead, you'd be dead, Dom and Ric would be dead, hell half this fucking campus would be dead, because I missed. I got the sharp shooter award when I was training," I was going crazy, I had missed four times and it was driving me insane. I don't miss, ever, okay, rarely do I miss, I always hit the target within two shots, but four times, oh my ass would be at this range everyday for the next year.

I felt a sharp pain in my face and turned my fury on the person who had just slapped me: Edward Cullen. My fist went flying, he ducked. I kicked at him, trying a high kick, he hit the floor, and I took the opportunity to kick at him but I was picked up and set down, Dom was standing between me and the dumb fuck on the ground who'd slapped me. Ric had his arms wrapped around me as I struggled to get to Edward.

"Perfect," Dom said and I started calming down. "Great training today."

"She was going to kill me," Edward said.

"Your the one who slapped me, I thought you loved me."

"Yes, I do, but you've been out of sync since you came here, we had to do something to get you back working."

"What's going on? I was told no working for two years." Ric let go of me and I went to Edward to check on him. I leaned down and helped him up.

"Bella, nothing yet, we're just planning ahead, Keller thinks this trial is going to cause some trouble, and since you and I where the one's on the case, he wants us working together in case things get bad. That's why I'm moving into the Omega house, Ric is moving into the Theta house, and so are you."

"Keller is that worried?"

"Yes, Victoria has been talking in her cell, he won't say what she's been saying though. But he's stationing some plain clothed agents here as well, including Dom and I," Ric said.

"So does that mean Bella is going to be training again?" Edward asked.

"Actually, Ed, you are going to be trained as well. You just saw what happened, Bella's adjusting to this normalcy and she missed, so Keller wants you trained with a hand gun as well. Also, there is a newbie agent coming to help, Hunter MacDonald."

"Really, he was hitting on me from day one when I got back."

"Keller wants him on plain clothes detail. Along with two veteran agents and us. That's six agents that are taking over the campus, a couple of them are going to be teaching, Ric is going to be a house maid for Theta, only Alice and Rose will be let in that he's an agent and if he's missing from time to time, it's fine, they already know. I'll be an educational consultant for Omega, living there because there is some complaints about alcohol abuse. I'm really sorry about this, Bella, Edward, you two have to publicly break up for a while, Hunter is going to be pretending to be Bella's boyfriend."

"What," I clutched at Edward.

"Bella, this is for the best, Keller has his reasons, but he did say that you two can have the house the fed's keep around here when ever you need to sneak off. He understands what love is."

I nodded. "So, shooting practice."

"We'll give you a minute," Dom said, pulling Ric out of the room that I noticed was empty.

"Hey," Edward said, rubbing his hands up my arms. "You okay with this?"

"No, but I have to be, it's direct orders. How am I going to be able to kiss him while thinking about you? I love you, but for our safety, I have to break up with you, Edward, I love you," I cried and Edward grabbed me in a hug. We held each other like that for awhile.

"Bella, I love you," Edward would whisper from time to time. He was the best boyfriend I'd ever had.

I took a deep breath, "so how are we going to break up?"

"Bella, we aren't. Marry me, please, Bella, marry me in the morning. That way we know that this won't rip us apart ever again."

I knew that a yes would cause big trouble if I was exposed, but a no would rip my heart to shreds, "I love you, Edward," I told him, chewing on my bottom lip, "yes, I'll marry you." My heart seemed to fly at those four words and I knew that I was doing the right thing. I leaned in to give him a kiss.

"We'll tell Alice and them that this is how it has to be and that they can't tell anybody for the time being," Edward said, still holding me.

"Okay, let's learn how to shoot."

Dom and Ric came in, we didn't tell them what we where planning, they shouldn't know so that Keller didn't get wind of this.

I put my earmuffs on again, took my stance, steadied my arm and shot, this time hitting the target dead on.

* * *

Edward and I walked back to the house, we where going to tell the others what was going on, this was our last night as a public couple for a few months.

"Bella, what's going on," Emmett asked, concerned.

"Let's go up to Alice's room," I whispered. I didn't need anybody hearing about this. The six of us walked up to the room.

"So, I had a melt down at the shooting range tonight. I missed the target four times because I haven't been practicing."

"But she hit the fifth one," Edward chimed in, "and the sixth, seventh and eighth, she's a natural." I beamed as he gushed with pride for me, I had forgotten that he'd never seen me shoot before other than the time that we'd been under fire and I personally don't think he'd been watching close that night.

"Anyways," I heard a knock on the door, Alice let Dom and Ric in.

"We know what your planning and it's going to piss some people off," Dom said.

"But we can't stop you," Ric said, putting a hand on Dom's arm. I nodded.

"Anyways, the trial is set for December, and Keller thinks things are going to get bad. That means Edward and I are breaking up, I've fallen in love with a fellow agent, Hunter MacDonald," I said, holding Edward tight. Gasps went through the room, all but Alice, who was looking at us. "That's the story anyways. Edward and I have to publicly break up. That's the story you all have to stick to. Hunter is my new partner and boyfriend for the time being."

"Bella," Emmett said. "We want to help."

"I can't put you guys in the line of danger, it's bad enough that Edward is training, all of you, well, if something happened, I'd never forgive myself."

"Well, if we volunteer, than you can't stop us, Dom, teach us how to use a gun along with Edward," Jasper said. Emmett was nodding.

"I'll speak to you after this, there is more."

I took a deep breath, "this is where things get hard. Edward and I have to break up, but neither of us can come to do that, so we've decided to have a very small wedding, as in you four, now six, at the court house in the morning. We are skipping classes to go, and we don't want you to fight with us about this. This to has to stay under wraps. Someday we will have a big grand wedding, but for now it's going to be very hush-hush, Keller isn't even allowed to know."

Alice nodded, along with everybody else.

"Edward and I will try to stay friends, even though I'm saying that I've fallen for somebody else. That way he can be close to me, but it has to be believable, that means he will be fighting for me, trying to win me back, Em, Jazz, you two have to make sure that he acts the part and not the part of newly married man."

The rest of the night plans where made and details where finalized. It was the night before my wedding, and I sure didn't feel happy about what was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi, I'm so sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but school has been kicking my butt and while I thought about putting this off once again, I chose not to and let you all hear the break-up heard around the campus. Anyways, I won't keep you long, but I've started work on a new multi-chapter story and I'm hoping to have it up soon, but I'm still doing finishing touches on it. Also I've got an array of one-shots that I've wrote recently that I really should put up but never have the energy to do so, but I might if I get some prodding in that direction. You probably won't here from me again for another few weeks, so think of me as you have fun and frolic in the meadow, I'll be writing and re-writing a lit review paper. You may proceed to laugh at the poor soul who didn't realize how hard this paper would be. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

_The next morning I woke up next to Edward and realized that I had to make one more call. I dialed the number of the person I wanted to hear most after putting on some clothes and heading down stairs to Dom's new room.

"Hello, Chief Swan," my father said.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, Bella, what's wrong?"

"You always know when something is wrong. I love you," I said, tears started leaking down my face, this was all part of the plan, things had to be like this in case he was used again. "Dad, I don't know what to do, I don't love Edward anymore, I've fallen for somebody else."

Dom put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I sobbed, no acting in this, this was by far the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

"Oh, baby, I had hoped you never have to feel this, my best advice is that you break it off with him and don't string him along, that way it will be a clean break, don't try to be his friend after wards, nothing, a clean break."

"Okay, thanks. I love you."

"Love you, too sweetheart."

I hung up and hugged Dom, why couldn't I just be normal?

* * *

Just hours after I'd talked to my father, Rosalie and Alice showed up and it was time to head to the court house. I wore jeans and a nice shirt, Rosalie and Alice also dressed down, it needed to look like we where going to class. The boys grumbled as we walked out of the Omega house, this would be the last time I'd be staying here, Edward and I where breaking up in less than twenty four hours.

Alice surprised me and had a white dress waiting for me and matching dresses for her and Rosalie, the boys all had tuxes, how she'd pulled this together was beyond me, I'd never underestimate my best friends again.

We got to the court house and waited for our turn. Alice was my maid of honor, Dom would give me away, Jasper would be best man.

I stood next to Edward and repeated our vows, I tried not to cry, I let tears slip out, but they where tears of joy I told myself. Then the minister pronounced us man and wife and Edward kissed me, dipping me, earning a small laugh from me.

We signed the papers and where legally husband and wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered as we walked out, I was happy, but I could hardly crack a smile today.

"Okay, since the bride is so gloomy, we are going out to eat, it's on me, don't over spend though," Dom said.

We arrived at a nice but reasonable restaurant, we ate and for once I did laugh, I forgot about my troubles, forgot that I'd be breaking up with Edward in just a few hours, nothing was said about our wedding, but we did have a glass of wine and beer.

We got back to campus, we all went to our respective rooms, I went to Edwards and we made the sweetest love I'd ever had with him, we where really married, it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was married and he was mine forever.

* * *

Our bliss lasted only a few hours, all great things have to come to an end. Edward and I had to break up.

"I love you and don't listen to anything I'm about to say," I pleaded.

"I know, I love you too, Mrs. Cullen," I smiled, I loved my new last name and this time it was a real last name that I'd start using after the trial was over. I took my promise ring off, it was key to having people believe this. "Alice and Rose are down stairs, they are ready to take you out of the room, Emmett and Jasper are ready to retrain me from running after you."

I nodded and started stomping around the room, letting my foot falls sound through the whole house, Edward's phone buzzed.

"They heard."

I kissed him one last time and started my way down the stairs. My ring back on my finger for a second.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I just can't keep living a lie," I said as we came down the stairs and came into view of the others. I stopped near the front, willing the tears not to fall from my eyes. This needed to be the break up heard around campus.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Edward, you where there for me for high school, but I can't keep this up, while I was away, I fell in love with somebody else."

He grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave, damn this was so hard. I looked in his green eyes, they where swimming with tears, real tears, this was just as hard on him as it was on me.

He kissed me, I stood stiff.

"Tell me you felt nothing and I'll leave you alone."

"Not a thing," I said, remaining calm, I took the ring off my finger. "I'm sorry, I hope after the sting of the betrayal we can remain friends." I leaned up and hugged him. I was breaking on the inside as Alice and Rosalie rushed over to me, their boyfriends rushing up to Edward.

I turned on my heel and left, Rosalie and Alice rushing after me asking what I meant by that. I told them I didn't want to talk and I walked back to my room, them flanking me, bombarding me with questions.

I opened the door to the house, I hadn't moved in, but my room was ready. I walked past the living area, girls where sitting in there, talking.

"I broke up with Edward," I said. "I'm in love with somebody else," I said the practiced lines over and over. I heard gasps, but went on to my room. Dom, Ric, Emmett and Jasper would be bringing my stuff over later. I had to get ready for a pledge activity, with Omega.

* * *

The pledge activity wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, it was prom. We went out to McDonald's and had a bit to eat, I was paired with Aaron, he was nice, he knew I was in a bad mood so he didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to do. I even got dressed up a bit for this.

The bad part was that we had to dance with our dates, I did, I just had a hard time focusing. Alice noticed and let me go early, I didn't leave, I just set down and really got to know Aaron.

Edward didn't make an appearance. That was planned as well. He did text me from time to time. I would text him back, but Dom caught him and took his phone.

Jasper and Emmett did enjoy the prom, girls in dresses, they told me in confidence, turned them on, I gagged, but they would let Alice and Rosalie be with me tonight, they had to have time with Edward, he'd trashed the house and was drinking hard core tonight, so they needed to make sure that he didn't get into trouble. Or come and find me.

Truth be told, I had some liquor hidden in my room and it was coming out after this event, Rosalie and Alice where chilling down in my room tonight to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

* * *

My head was throbbing when I woke up the next morning. There set some tablets and a glass of water beside me, Alice and Rosalie where watching me.

"How much," I mumbled after I took the pills. "This is the worst hangover ever."

"A lot, you blacked out after puking, so we set up all night watching you in shifts."

"I'm fucked and Hunter is due in today. I'm so fucked."

"Yea, Hunter's already here, we had to send him away. He's a smart ass, called me Alice, I don't resemble her at all. Love ya, Ali," Rosalie said, Alice looked at her pointedly.

"So, when do we learn how to use guns?" Alice asked.

"Pixie said what?"

"Well, the boys are learning, we figured we'd learn."

"No, I'm teaching Edward. Dom can teach the guys, you two, hell no, just learn to defend yourselves, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine," Alice pouted. I got up and started getting ready. I text Hunter, telling him to come over. He did.

"Hi," Hunter said as he came in my room. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Knock before you come in."

"But you are my girlfriend," he ran his hand through his hair. I had to admit that Hunter was kinda cute, if I wasn't already attached.

"So, it wasn't by choice," I snarled at him.

"Where's pixie and Blondie?"

"Alice and Rosalie set with me last night when I got drunk, so they are asleep. Now, I need to get the girls to believe that you are my boyfriend, so we are going to go out there," I told him the rest of the plan. I grabbed his hand and lead the way.

"Oh, Hunter, stop it, you are to funny." I gagged on the inside. The girls all looked up and took notice that I was with a new man just one day after breaking up with Edward. "Oh, hey girls, this is Hunter Fawkes," a fake name, "he's the guy I'm in love with."

"Hi, Hunter," the girls said and I knew it was now or never, I turned towards him and pictured Edward, I kissed my new partner Hunter. What pissed me off is that he got excited. I continued to kiss him, pulling my hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss, just trying to make this believable. I broke the kiss, from here on it was soft kisses and pecks, the first just had to show them how much I 'loved' Hunter.

"Love you," Hunter whispered.

"Love you, too," I whispered, my mind yelling at me. "We need to go." I had to train some today with the gun on my own, Dom would be there along with the other agents that had been placed around campus.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but as always, school must come before this and anything else. I finally found a few moments to post this and another chapter, I won't leave you in suspense any longer as we are getting into the grit of things, as always, ENJOY!

* * *

_

A week later and Dom allowed Edward and I back in the same room, well shooting range that we had to ourselves, any agent or trainee was allowed during the hours we had booked. Today it was me and Edward and Dom.

My little melt down about missing shots was forgotten, I was back to shooting great. I'd just been having an off day.

"Now, position yourself like this," I ran my hand along Edward's arm, pushing myself into his back side just a bit more than necessary. I rubbed up against him and he twitched.

"Bella," Dom yelled, busted. "Stop making Edward uncomfortable."

"Okay," I yelled. I grabbed Edward's ass once and the gun went off. "Bulls eye," I winked at my husband. He turned around and kissed me hard on the lips, his hand cupping my butt.

"Watch the gun, damn it," Dom yelled and I noticed the gun was facing towards me. I broke the kiss and ran for cover.

"Bella," Dom looked at me sternly. "You two need to focus, Edward needs to learn to shoot and you need to focus on the tasks at hand, or I turn you over to Keller about a certain marriage to a certain boy."

"I know, but we haven't seen each other for a week and we're still newlyweds."

"Take a weekend away, use the house we own."

"Yea, but then us leaving and Hunter staying, people will think something is up."

"Say you are flying home for the weekend, I don't know, but I can't have this tension in my classroom," Dom made his hand fly between me and Edward. Then he noticed something. "That boy is hitting fifty feet away, who taught him that?"

"Can I go work with him?"

"Just promise me that you two will get out of town this weekend?"

"Fine. Dom? What happened to just being normal," I said.

"We left normal two weeks ago."

* * *

And we did get out of town, we drove to a small city on the coast ten hours from school, taking Thursday thru Sunday off. Edward had drove away from school and then Alice dropped me off. I really wished I could be seen with my husband.

The weekend was deemed our honeymoon and when we went back to school four days later, we where back to hating each other.

Hunter was becoming one of my closest friends, he was an agent that was close to my age, meaning I finally had a friend my age that understood what it was like being young and an agent. Dom and Ric where great, but just not my age.

I continued working with Edward on shooting, Dom stopped coming along, he wanted to give us time alone and he knew that I would train in the middle of teasing.

The campus was closing down for Thanksgiving break and when we got back, I'd start Hell Week with the sorority. The rules where going to be hard to follow, but it would be fun and I'd gained new friends this last semester.

On a more serious note, you could tell that the agents on campus where starting to worry about the trial, you could tell something bad was coming, you just couldn't figure out what, even the agents where having a hard time figuring out what felt wrong.

I started feeling uncomfortable so I started carrying my gun, Edward did as well, he'd been loaned a department gun. Emmett and Jasper had one as well. Alice and Rosalie had learned how to taser people and had taken to carrying those around.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper where always with Hunter and I, Edward wasn't far from us either, we stuck together. We where flying home for Thanksgiving Break, I hadn't seen my father since I'd went home over the summer.

We flew home on a private jet there was just to many of us for anything less than a private jet. I saw my dad as soon as I got off the plane.

"Dad," I ran up to him and hugged him. "It's so great to see you. Dad, this is Hunter."

I had to introduce him to Hunter. He said hello and said hello to the others as well, giving Edward the cold shoulder. I smiled sadly at Edward, after this we'd announce our marriage to the family. We'd promised each other.

Esme and Carlisle where next for hugs. We where all going to their place for Thanksgiving dinner before we flew back Saturday afternoon.

Like always, my time at home came way to an end way to fast, I made sure to see my old friends this trip, they where excited to see me, I hadn't seen them in almost four years, Angela was engaged to Ben, Mike and Jessica where together. Everybody was happy and I was happy for them.

We flew back and it was right back to work. Edward and I left for the trial right after finals in just two weeks. I just had to survive Hell Week. The first night belonged to the Alums.

"So, I want to know why you are here, tell me how you've grown over the last semester, how has pledging taught you to go," was our activity with the alums. This I could do.

The other rules got to me. The big one's where and I had to adhere to them as well, though if Alice or Rosalie saw me breaking one, they turned the other cheek. Here is the list of rules for the week.

_No talking to boys_

_No walking on grass_

_No sugar unless necessary_

_No electronics_

_You have to go to breakfast, lunch and dinner together as a group_

_You will walk your sisters to classes_

Yea, those where the big one's. For every time you broke a rule it was twenty jumping jacks. My uncomfortableness was getting worse, I knew something was going to happen, I just couldn't tell you when.

The next night of the week belonged to the seniors, and they had a nice concoction of nasty shit that we had to drink. It was like pickle juice and some liquor. We also had to break eggs over each others heads. That was a test of loyalty's to each other, would we take an egg for our sisters, yes, most of us would.

I had to do fifty jumping jacks that night, I'd been caught talking to Dom, I couldn't tell them what about, I'd been getting briefed on something Keller needed me to know.

The next morning, I raised my hand and asked if I could just do my jumping jacks early, since I knew I had to speak to Hunter today about something that Dom had told me. It wasn't allowed, so that night I'd be doing them.

That night, before the juniors got to do their thing, I was called up for review. I must have been breaking way to many rules.

Rosalie and Alice where in the review room along with one other sister, Kit.

"Bella, do you really want to be here?"

"Yes, Kit, I really do. I want nothing more than to be a Theta."

"Unfortunately, you've been breaking a lot of rules this week. This week is meant to be a cleansing week for the pledges so that they can reaffirm to the vows that you will be taking."

"Kit, I promise I'm not breaking them lightly. If you've noticed the only one I'm breaking is the one about talking to boys."

"Kit, may I say something," Alice spoke up. "There is a very good reason why Bella is speaking to boys. You know Bella was an FBI intern over the summer, well, she is working there still, and she's working on a case with Dom and Hunter that requires her to speak to them."

"Bella, is this true?"

"Yes. I haven't been able to speak about it because it could be a mis-trial if I did."

"I understand, I'm pre-law, I just wish I knew. Okay, I'll inform the girls that you are allowed to speak to Dom and Hunter only. Try not to do it around the others though. May I ask why Alice knows."

"Because she was involved."

Kit looked at Alice who nodded sadly, Rosalie did to looking away.

"Both of them," I said.

I left and went to the activity. The juniors had us go and count cement squares on campus until it was time for the scavenger hunt.

We had to find various things around campus, it was a getting to know campus tour, it was a lot of fun and we found a lot of interesting facts about campus.

The next day, Alice was the messenger between Dom and Hunter and me. That night was the first night I didn't have to do jumping jacks. I saw Edward watching me from across campus, going out of his way to be nice to me, more like trying to get me to talk to him and get me into trouble. He'd open doors for me, come up beside me and strike up a conversation. I'd just smile, and walk away.

The sophomores where a lot nicer, we actually got to have sugar. We made s'mores that night on the grill for everybody. That signaled the end of Hell Week, we'd be initiated in less than twenty-four hours. If only things where that simple.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's almost over, the suspense that come's down to the whole story is here, and it's a cliffy, don't expect an update soon. That is all, ENJOY!  


* * *

_

I was dressed in pure white for the initiation ceremony.

I was waiting for my turn to go through stage one of the two stage ceremony. The other girls where nervous as we waited, I paced, I felt like something big was going to happen tonight.

"Bella," Kit said, I took a deep breath and my pledge sisters wished me good luck as I stepped off into a new chapter of my life.

I repeated my promises, pledging myself to the Theta's for my entire life, to always be a sister to any sister, young or old, then I was taken upstairs to another room.

We where all done and in the same room, and the second part would start. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was strong and an agents intuition wasn't to far off base, ever.

We where lead into the circle, still forming our own inner circle, our big sis's, Alice, was behind us, holding our shoulders. I heard something, but prayed it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Guys," Rosalie asked, I knew this wasn't part of the ceremony when the others started looking around. "Why is the siren going off?"

"I just got a text," Kit said. "A gun on campus, we are in lock-down."

I looked at Alice and ran, this is what I'd been training for, this was why I'd been feeling uneasy all day. I grabbed my clothes and changed, grabbing my gun and running back down stairs.

"Okay, here's the deal," I said, realizing that my gun might scare people since I had it at arms length pointed towards the door. "Oh," I flipped my badge at them. "I'm FBI, and I'm trained for this. What I need for you to do is stay inside, Alice and Rosalie are trained with taser's. Lock the doors, get into your rooms, first floor rooms, don't leave this house!"

I ran out the door and ran into Hunter.

"I was patrolling and heard the sirens, I can't get Dom or Ric. So I came over here to find you. I was about to bust in."

I thought for a moment. "Shit, they are on a date tonight. Phones go off. It's just us."

"Any idea where the gunman might be?"

"No, I don't want to go on a," I heard a gun shot in the distance and didn't finish my sentence, I took off running, Hunter close behind.

I ran faster than I'd ran in a long time, getting to the library, where horrors awaited us. There where already bodies scattered on the floor, I didn't see a shooter, so I went to the first person alive I saw. It was friend of mine from history class. Kari Connors.

"Kari, where did the gun man go?"

"Erin," Kari said before going silent, I felt for a pulse, I felt none, she was dead, along with others, but she'd given me a huge help. I prayed that she move on peacefully and she was forever in my gratitude for telling me that name.

"Hunter," I ran over to him. This was suicide, running head first into danger, that's why I didn't want my friends learning to wield guns. "I know who it is, it's my old roommate, Erin."

I heard another shot, this time from just a floor up. I knew where the gunman was, and I already had an idea of why she was pissed. I shot a text off to Alice hoping she'd know what to do. Then I got one to Edward, he'd know how to get a hold of Dom, who I sent a one word text to. Then Hunter and I ran head first into a suicide mission.

We raced up the stairs and found more bodies, people where huddled under chairs and blood was everywhere.

"Erin," I yelled. "Come out and face me like the monster you are."

"Is little Bella baby scared?" I heard from behind me, I turned but nobody was there, Hunter watched my back.

"I'm to fast for you," Erin teased.

"I get that you are pissed, I took Edward."

"You didn't take just Edward, you took my whole fucking life. Edward, the Theta's, my family, my friends, my sister!" She roared at the sister part.

"I don't understand," I yelled towards the room, people where trying to get out, but Hunter was motioning them to stay, the less movement, the less agitated Erin would be, also I keep her talking.

"You don't understand. Oh, Bella baby, let me tell you a little story," Erin laughed, she'd been taking some happy pills. "My life wasn't as perfect as it is now, I use to have friends and a family, a big sister who I could turn to when I needed something done, she was a bully you see, but she never picked on me." She laughed again and for the first time I knew who she sounded like.

"Tori was my best friend, but then she left to work for the FBI, she was great, amazing, then you come along and ruined her, she started talking more about you and less about me, she stopped hanging out with me, I loved her," Erin bellowed and I don't think she was talking about sibling love either. "Tori was my step-sister and you've killed her, she won't survive jail! I love her!"

Well, that made everything slightly less creepy, Erin finally came out of the shadows, I trained my gun on her, either way tonight, one of us would be dead and my choice was her, I had way to much to live for. I thought about Edward as I saw Erin's lips moving, like she was talking to herself and nobody else, but I wasn't listening, Hunter was staring at me. His gun trained on Erin as well.

Edward's bronze hair, the way I loved to tug it when he was making love to me, the way he'd kiss me on my neck, sucking so he would leave a mark.

I never felt the pain, but I saw the gun go off and I knew mine did to, but it was to late for me, everything went black, my dieing thoughts where of Edward.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

_EPOV_

_ bomb at the theta house, girls on way, I love you. Find Dom!_

I got the text from Bella just as I was walking to the house, just as Alice and the others came running to the Omega house. I opened the door, I finally heard the sirens going off, my brothers where running in terror. I counted heads once, all the girls where accounted for, except for Bella, most wearing white, tonight should have been their initiation. Bella's initiation. I knew she'd have run to find the gunman.

Alice and Rosalie started putting boys and girls in first floor rooms, that way should something happen, they could escape out windows, when I heard an explosion. I looked out the window and saw the Theta house in flames, thankful that Bella had figured something out and gotten her sisters out before it was to late.

I had been frantic, trying to reach Dom and Ric, finally running into Dom's room to see if he'd left any clue about where they where tonight. Finally a restaurant name. I called them and asked to speak with a Dom Harper.

I waited for hours it felt like, every once and a while I could hear gun shots on the other end of campus, I cringed each time.

"Edward, what is it?"

"We have a gun man on campus, Bella has went to find them and I can't find Hunter."

"We are on our way, stay at the house."

"Don't worry, the Theta's are here, their house just exploded."

"Stay put, we are on our way."

I nodded, knowing full well that they couldn't see me, then I shut the phone and turned on the television finding a news channel.

"Officials at Dartmouth started sounding the alarm just twenty minutes ago and if you are in the area, you need to be on your toes because we've already had one explosion near Greek Row. S.W.A.T. Teams and cops are all gathered around the library where it seems that this is all taking place. We know for fact that there is an FBI agent who was attending Dartmouth is inside," the reporter was saying.

Alice and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper where behind them, came over to me and watched, we all stayed standing. Then I heard on both the television and with my own ears, three very distinct shots. I knew at that moment that it was all over. Somebody was dead, please, I prayed don't let it be my wife.

About ten minutes after the shots, survivors came running out. The reporter grabbed one.

"There was a stand off between two females, one named Erin and the other was a Bella, but Erin used a nick name, Bella baby."

I roared, punching the first thing I could find, the wall. This had been a set up with Victoria, trying to keep Bella from the trial. Emmett grabbed me as we watched television. I noticed that cops where starting to move in.

"Erin shot at Bella, Bella had amazing reflexes and her gun went off just a second after Erin's, her friend shot not to long after. All three of them went down. but I ran. I was scared to stay and help"

The reporter thanked them. I looked at my friends and knew what to do. I ran. My legs pumped harder than before, I had to find my wife.

"Dom," I yelled as I got to the scene, they where already bringing out the injured. Dom came over to me.

"It's bad, Keller is on his way, you caught the Bella baby part didn't you?" I nodded. "Yea, this could mean a lot for the trial. And with our star witness out, we have a problem."

"Is she," I let the sentence hang, Dom looked at me sadly, any lives lost today where bad, this one, well, there where no words.

_I am dedicating this chapter to any and all students who have been part of a school shooting. No matter if you where directly or indirectly involved, it takes a toll on you. Just a year ago a gun was brought onto my old college campus and I have my sorority sisters there, even though I'm 200 miles from them now, and don't know them as well as I use to, I worried for their safety and all my friends and professor's safeties. Thankfully the town PD managed to secure the gun before anybody was hurt._


	11. Chapter 11

_BPOV_

I saw the light behind my eyes first, I knew I was in heaven, I'd seen the gun fire. I couldn't have survived, I'd felt the pain in my chest. I slowly opened my eyes wondering what would await me.

I saw the white of the walls, tubes where sticking out of my arms, and I was in pain, so I wasn't in heaven. I looked around, noticing that their where several chairs occupied, one had a blond haired man sleeping in it, the other had a bronze haired man, he was staring at me, his jaw slightly slack, like it had dropped.

"Edward," I croaked out. He grabbed some water and gently lifted it to my lips, I took a small sip, noticing how dry my mouth was and how foreign the water tasted.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella," Edward talked to me, he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days. I raised my hand to try and lay it gently on his cheek, but I could barely lift it. "Honey, how do you feel?"

"Tired," I wanted to say more, but I couldn't, talking felt foreign to me as well, like I hadn't done it in a long time.

"Honey, it's been three months, you've been in a coma for three months." I blinked, I was alive, right, that was a good thing.

Carlisle walked in at that moment.

"Bella, your awake, good."

"Dom?" I was more worried about my friends.

"Honey, he's right there, asleep, waiting for you to wake up. Ric is fine to, they never even got into the library."

"How many died?"

"Twelve, excluding Erin, you shot at her first, you didn't miss, but Hunter sent the fatal bullet into her heart just as he was hit. I'm sorry, honey, Hunter didn't make it."

I nodded, noticing how weak I felt. Edward gripped my hand as Carlisle checked my charts.

"Carlisle," I whispered.

"Yes, dear."

"When did you move here?"

"Bella," Edward said. "Keller moved you to Forks, honey we're home."

I was in Forks, you'd think I'd remember getting here, but I must have really been in a coma. I looked out the window and saw the brown of the winter. White snow dusted the ground.

"I love you," I told Edward, he smiled and placed a light kiss on my lips. It felt weird, but so right. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. I felt is smile in the kiss, but he didn't deepen the kiss, in fear of hurting me, which I was in some pain, I think it was just pain from being inactive for so long.

"Dad?"

"Comes around everyday, your friends too. Keller even flew out Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They are still here, the choose to take the semester off. Finals last semester where canceled. I think you passed all your classes, but I don't have the resources to check. They wouldn't believe me when I said I was your husband."

Carlisle coughed at that. Edward looked at him and shrugged.

"Forgot to tell him," I asked. Edward nodded. "Carlisle, it was what needed to be done, it was right. We want to have a big wedding after all this shit is over."

"Sure, should I run a pregnancy test?"

"No, I've been in a coma for three months," I started to panic.

"Bella, I was joking, trying to get you to laugh, I'll leave, looks like Dom is coming around. Please try to not get shot again in the next two years."

That did make me laugh, but I stopped when I started hurting.

"It's great to hear you laugh, kid."

"Hi, Dom, I've missed you," I said, he came over and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled up at him as he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back.

"So, what happened in the library?"

"Erin was Tori's step sister, she was insane, she said she loved Tori, and I don't mean like a sibling love." I looked at Edward.

"A love like you two, like Ric and I," Dom said, understanding what I wasn't saying. "So why did she blow up the Theta house, which didn't hurt anybody, since you got everybody out. Smart thinking, Bella."

"Well, when I heard who it was, I didn't know about Tori at the time. I figured she was ticked about getting kicked out of the Theta's, and I'd found a page about how to build a bomb after she'd moved out, it clicked and I knew what was going to happen, she was hoping that she could keep everybody busy at the library and they wouldn't think about the house. I did and I knew what to do. Why not the Omega house, well because Edward lived there, she loved Edward like she loved Tori."

"Well, she's gone, so I'm just going to step out and call Keller, he's been staying here until something happened."

Dom left and I looked at Edward.

"I want to leave the bureau."

"Baby, you can't it's what you are amazing at. I don't want you to give up on your dreams."

"Dreams change, now, I want to settle down, finish college, not at Dartmouth, maybe in Seattle, then move back here and enjoy my life with you. After you graduate from Dartmouth."

"Bella, I don't care where I graduate from, be it Dartmouth or Seattle, I'm stuck with you until forever, I'll move with you wherever you want to be, if that means moving back to Forks and having to commute everyday to Seattle than so be it. Dartmouth was fun, but it holds some bad memories now."

"What happened to the trial?"

"No trial, they managed to get Tori to plead guilty by insanity. I don't know the full details, but she's in prison for at least this life time."

Justice had come to Victoria at the cost of many lives, Keller had said. After Tori had heard what Erin had done, she'd pleaded guilty to the murders and claimed insanity, not a hard thing to believe since she went crazy in the cell she was at. She'd almost killed herself in her rage. Turns out she'd loved Erin too.

It saddened me that so many people had to die because of Tori and Erin. I couldn't even count how many had. Frieda Tanis and Hunter MacDonald came to mind, then my friend from history class, Kari Connors.

* * *

A month after I woke up, I was released from the hospital, Edward was taking off until the fall to help me get better. I had somethings to do, somethings that Edward couldn't help me with, so I asked Dom.

We drove the lonely road in Arlington Cemetery in D.C. to the final resting places of many brave men and women. Dom stopped not to far from where my friend was buried. I grabbed the flowers and got out.

"Hi, Frieda, sorry it took me so long to get here to say goodbye. I just want to thank you for watching after me all those years ago. I was a handful, and I'm sorry that I never got to say thanks for the information you gave me."

I placed the flowers on the grave and wiped the tears away before getting back the truck and Dom drove to the other grave site. I grabbed the second batch of flowers and went to find my friend.

"Hunter, thank you so much, you will forever be remembered by my family," I cried, I sunk to my knees and cried on his grave. "I promise that your memory will live on at Dartmouth, you saved hundreds of lives. The official count of injured was high, in the twenties, but had you not found me as soon as you did, Erin would have killed me and she would have blown the house up and continued her rampage. You are a true hero in every aspect. Thank you."

I sat there for a moment, laying the flowers on the grave.

"Thanks," I said as I slid back into Dom's truck. "Two very extraordinary people had to die so young."

"We all know the risk when we get into this line of work, Bella, our loves have to learn the hard way that sometimes our assignments don't go according to plan. This is our normal," Dom said, and hugged me.

We set there for some time crying. I knew that I didn't want to retire from the FBI, but I wanted different things now, I wanted a family with Edward, I wanted to be by my family in Forks, and I wanted to write about my ordeals, I wanted my story and the stories of so many people who had touched my life to be told, so they would never be forgotten.

* * *

That's it folks, well, okay, I lied, there is one more chapter and I already have another sequel in mind, depending on the reaction I get from this one once I put it in the complete folder. I'd like to thank my loyal readers of the Normal Series, you guys have keep me moving even when I felt like I couldn't move any more. To each and every person who's reviewed, this also goes out to you. Thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed this story.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward and I took a much needed time off, to be alone, to get in touch with ourselves again, to reclaim what had been torn from us that night. Keller had given me some money, told me to take a good long break, not to decided anything for awhile.

So Edward and I flew to Hawaii for awhile, had a nice suite and had a real honeymoon. We stayed there for a month before I begged to head home. I had to make some decisions, I needed to figure out what we where doing.

I told Edward that I didn't want to go back to school, but I told him that I wanted to move to New Hampshire and let him finish school, we argued, but it ended in the best love making we'd ever had. I promised myself that we needed to argue more.

We flew back to Forks and spent some time living with my father, who wasn't to happy that we'd eloped and he hadn't gotten the opportunity to walk me down the aisle, but I promised that we'd have a proper wedding after Edward finished undergrad work. Still didn't make my father happy about having us living and sleeping in the same room, but we argued about how we where married, that shut him up. From time to time we'd hear him grumble and those nights, Edward would make a point to go stay with his parents, who where a lot less strict about us staying together.

I was still up in the air about my career, but life makes choices for you that you aren't always sure about. We'd spent the entire month of April in Hawaii, by June I knew something was wrong. I was sick all the time, I was nauseous, when I stood up, I was dizzy and I had sharp pains in my stomach, so I went to see Carlisle, hoping that something wasn't wrong from the result of getting shot. Nothing was wrong, I was just expecting a child, Carlisle told me.

Carlisle said that he'd been waiting for me to come in and announce I was expecting. Most of the family had been expecting it for some time.

I told Edward the great news, that we where expecting to grow the family in December. He was excited, saying that he'd quit school to help, but I argued back that he wouldn't be quitting school, we could survive on my paycheck from the bureau. Which was a nice sum since I was on paid leave for at least another six months, almost in time for the baby.

So, Edward and I, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper moved back to New Hampshire where they continued school. What I didn't tell Edward was that I was taking some internet courses on writing and that I'd started writing about my time.

There was somebody with me at all times, Edward had snagged a house big enough for all six of us so we where living together, we each had our own room with our partner, and a fourth room for the baby when it came.

Dom and Ric drove up from time to time to help me as well. They would help me get the house in order, or give me their points of view for my book.

One night, Alice dragged me out of the house, I wondered where we where going and then I realized that we where heading to the new Theta house. I held my stomach as we walked up the front walkway to the new house that had been built.

I wondered why I was being dragged here, when Alice dressed me in white, I knew why, I was getting to join their circle tonight.

I went through stage one again and then I waited for stage two, I stood out from the circle, Alice's hand on my shoulder.

Rosalie said her bit, even though she was no longer president, they must have allowed her to step in to fulfill the initiation that had started so many months ago. I stood there as she placed my new badge on me, before she stepped back.

"I now welcome you to the folds of our family, our circle will break to allow you to join and will re-join with strength in new numbers."

Alice stepped aside and I finally joined the circle. From that day forward I was a Theta and I couldn't be happier. Everybody applauded, than it was time to hang out. Edward had an Omega thing tonight so he wouldn't be home, I think that they had planned this that way.

"Bella," Kit came running up to me, "congratulations, we're all so proud of you. You saved our lives."

"Thanks, Kit and I'm sorry about Hell Week."

"Don't worry about it, everybody understands."

I made the rounds, Amber and Addison claimed that they wanted to be god-mothers to the baby, but I warned them that they'd have to settle for aunt since god-mother was already called by Alice and Rosalie who would share the responsibility.

I started yawning around mid-night when a knock came at the door of the house, the girls giggled and one of them got up and went to get in, flooding in came the Omega boys. Edward trailed in behind them.

Alice helped me stand up as Edward came forward with a small box in his hand. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Honey, this is the route we should have went, promise ring, then lavalier, then engagement ring, then wedding band, but I've screwed up on all of those, only getting the promise ring right. So, tonight I have three new pieces of jewelry for you."

He opened the first box in his hand, his letters where on a drop necklace, silver, he pulled them the necklace out and put it around my neck, I held my hair for him. Then he pulled out the next box, a diamond ring, my engagement ring, it was a simple ring, one stone and then he pulled out the final box from his pocket. My wedding band, which fit perfectly in with the engagement ring, making one ring. I kissed him. Earning whistles from both the guys and my sisters.

That felt nice to say, my sisters, I had them, I had my guy, I had the best friends in the world, I had a child on the way. I had a pretty great life.

The next four months where bad, I was cranky and wanting weird food. Edward was the perfect husband and did as I asked, I still hadn't told him about the book, which I'd finished the first draft and had sent to Dom who had a friend that worked in publishing. She was doing a read over of it and editing it.

December came and so did the one year anniversary of the shooting. Dom once more took me to Hunters grave so I could thank him again. I promised that I'd make the trip to see the grave once a year.

I finally told Edward about the book as I was laying in bed.

"Edward," I said, he was rubbing lazy circles on my stomach, it was really making me horny, but I was under strict orders of no sex until six weeks after the baby was born. "God, that's amazing, but I have something to tell you. I wrote that book, I've already sent it to the publisher."

Just then I felt myself get wet between the legs.

"Honey, I know you love me, but damn, that is kind of hot, Bella, not going to lie." His hands started to ghost down my stomach.

I slapped his hands away before I could forget why I needed to get to the hospital. "Edward, my water just broke."

"Oh," he looked embarrassed. I kissed his lips and we left for the hospital.

Twenty hours later, I watched Edward hold our new baby girl, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Dom and Ric had shown up after grabbing Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper from the houses where they where currently crashing. They cooed over her and I watched them, in the back of my mind a decision still had to be made.

So, six weeks after I'd given birth and a night of hot sex with Edward, I made that decision.

"I want to go back to work," I told him as I stroked his abs, causing them to ripple.

"I knew you'd eventually make your way back to work, you love it way to much to stay away from being an agent for long."

"Are you going to be okay with this, I may go back undercover."

"As long as you come home to me and Nessie, I want you to be happy."

So, I went back to work and I was happy because this is what was normal for me. I'd tried to be a normal teen, which had been nice for a few months, I'd been a normal college student, I'd liked that too, but being a normal agent was my calling, Edward knew it and he always pushed me towards our normal.

* * *

Well, that's really it, it's really over for the time being, I think I wrapped it and all the plot lines up nicely, I hope. Anyways, depending on reviews and homework will depend on when I start the next sequel or if I start it. As always, I hope you ENJOYED!


End file.
